Regardless of whether the concentric windings are in the stator in the form of concentric coil turns or coils or the concentric windings are arranged overlapping on the circumference, prior concentric windings are formed by winding up onto a former have the disadvantage that in the finished stator or rotor, the winding heads (composed of adjacent head portions) are relatively voluminous and in particular have a relatively great thickness in the radial direction. It is therefore the object of the invention to make a method and an apparatus available with which, especially when using round wire, a winding can be made that, regardless of how it is introduced into a rotor or stator, for a defined number of wire cross sections in the cross section of a stator or rotor slot, a radially narrow arrangement of the winding heads is obtained.